narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Regeneration Ability
Zetsu and Obito? We saw on panel that Obito's right artificial body part regenerates, white zetsus also have this ability, as I recall.Faust-RSI (talk) 08:25, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :This jutsu is exclusive to Hashirama Senju. Since Madara has Hashirama's "face", he also gets this ability from it.--Omojuze (talk) 08:27, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, and Obito has his cells and zetsus are his clones. Your point? Faust-RSI (talk) 08:28, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :::One would think that a simple trivia note would suffice. -- KotoTalk Page- 10:27, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::Obito definately displayed a weaker version of this technique, and on his clone arm of Hashirama senju no less. Skarrj (talk) 20:52, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::Obito does have this in my opinion. Omnibender - Talk - 00:21, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::::....And, by extension, Zetsu?--'Koto'Talk Page- 07:07, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Yes, Obito is a user--Elveonora (talk) 13:07, June 1, 2014 (UTC) You know, i'm really against listing either Obito or Zetsu a user. This technique heals the user, yes, but it was not described as an ability of Hashirama's, but a skill. Though, Madara seemed to acquire the "ability" by infusing himself w/ Hashi-DNA.... Wish I could just sit on the fence on this one. But, if Obito is added, it would be ridiculous NOT to add Zetsu. --'Koto'Talk Page- 16:21, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :This is an actual technique, not just some passive ability. Having Hash cells/DNA doesn't equal to healing faster, so there's no guarantee Zetsu can use this--Elveonora (talk) 16:35, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Only Obito's zetsu part healed, seemingly because of it's genetic make up. Not because of this technique. What i've been trying to say is that, unlike Madara and Hashi, neither Obito nor Zetsu have shown any sign of this technique, just accelerated healing. Simple as that. -- KotoTalk Page- 16:57, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::It healed because it was the only damaged part. And the contrary, Obito nor Zetsu have shown accelerated healing, unless you can reference it--Elveonora (talk) 17:40, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::Reference? The very scene in question (Obito's zetsu Arm). And for Zetsu himself, there is no reference. Only by extension from Obito. --'Koto'Talk Page- 19:36, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Obito used it when Naruto used a senjutsu rasengan on his back. There's no arguing with that. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 19:45, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :"No arguing that." Ha. That's laughable. This entire discussion is about whether or not that specific scene showed him using this technique. The fact that it was a Zetsu arm at that, is the whole reason why Zetsu was even in this discussion in the first place. So no, this is debatable.--'Koto'Talk Page- 20:01, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I wasn't talking about when his arm got hit in the other dimension. I was talking about his back after he became the shinju jinchuuriki. Learn how to read. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 21:03, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Except there was no indication of us talking about that event at all. his back could have easily been mistaken in this situation. Besides that, you will not insult me and you will not demean me. Fix yourself before commenting next time. EDIT: Back on the matter at hand, anything after Obito became the Shinju's jinchuuriki isn't very valid in this argument. ] --'Koto'Talk Page- 21:15, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :::Look at what the article says about Madara becoming the shinju jinchuuriki, then rethink your arument. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 21:18, June 1, 2014 (UTC) But it's a technique, not anything passive people with Hash cells have. It has to be activated, their wounds don't heal automatically--Elveonora (talk) 21:02, June 1, 2014 (UTC) : Koto, then immediately remove Madara's healing instance as the Shinju's jinchūriki this instant. Your logic is the laughable one, not theirs. How hard is it for you to believe that Obito might have gained Hashirama's ability, when he could also use Hashirama's Wood Release; a skill unique to Hashirama. Obito not only healed his "Zetsu arm" after Naruto's attack, he also healed his back from Naruto's senjutsu Rasengan as well. This ability, per Madara, is the skill of healing one's self without the use of hand seals, which was an ability possessed by Hashirama Senju. Obito did this twice. He's as much a user as Madara. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 06:29, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :: Hmm. Then lets look at some vital points here, shall we? ::*This ability/technique seems to contradict itself as, when first mentioned in the series, was described as a medical ninjutsu technique, however since Hashi DNA was injected, it implies itself to be an ability. ::*If this turns out to be an ability, then it would technically be somewhat of a bloodline trait which is completely unheard of. But nonetheless transferable by blood and DNA infusion. ::*If this turns out to be a technique, then it couldnt possibly be learned through simple blood infusion. Even Kabuto had to create doppelgangers to use the abilities of the Sound Four. See the comparison? ::Regardless, it's not that I'm completely against Obito as a user, it's more that if he is, then Zetsu would be by extension due to the fact that this ability should be attributed to Obito having the Zetsu/Hashi DNA inside of him. As for the TTailed-Obito-Healing scenario, it's not uncommon for jinchuuriki to exhibit healing capabilities. But, like I said earlier, i'd like to be one the fence for this one. There's too may factors to try to piece things together and assume we're right cuz of majority opinion. Oh, and for the record, Obito should not be simply referred to as a user "just as much as Madara is." Madara has accredited his healing to this technique and he was the one who introduced it into the story. If Obito did (or preferably explained) anything as clearly as Madara did, we wouldnt be having this debate. -- KotoTalk Page- 10:23, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Except this has absolutely nothing with their possession of Hash cells whatsoever Koto--Elveonora (talk) 14:40, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Obito has a clear example of sealless healing, as does Madara. The reason I refrained from mentioning Zetsu in my first comment is because of the lack of non-fodder Zetsu fighting panels. The defeated ones just look defeated, or else damaged to the same degree Tsunade was when she lost to Madara. We've had them being completely cut, or burnt down. Omnibender - Talk - 23:19, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Bumping this, still hasn't been resolved--Elveonora (talk) 12:38, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Power Comparison Idk why, but someone edited it that this technique didn't equal Strength of a Hundred Technique (SOAHT) in power, which I think is very arguable. For starters, SOAHT has never been shown to regenerate severed limbs. And after witnessing SOAHT, Madara said that Tsunade was just as skilled as her grandfather. Also this hasn't been shown to not heal organs either, with its only known limitations being severed appendages. Skarrj (talk) 04:04, June 2, 2014 (UTC) weaker than strength of a hundred? Hows this ability weaker? I don't see tsunade regenerating limbs or organs either.--AsianInvasion711 (talk) 04:27, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ability or a technique So is this automatic innate regeneration or a technique?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:59, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Bump--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:17, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :The same thing could be said with this, but everyone ignores this as well. If I were you, I would just leave it as it is.. ;)--Omojuze (talk) 13:59, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Nah, chakra transfer is a technique. What I ask is if "healing power" is a result of having Hashirama's cells as some people claim, which would make it a kekkei genkai or if Hashirama's cells aren't a requirement and the other users simply copied Hashirama--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:01, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :::I always thought that it is ability stems from pinnacle of sage's body(atributed to Senju and Uzumaki as vitality, low fatigue, longlivety) which is Hashirama has as Asura reincarnation and shares same roots with Naruto regeniration(which is also attributed to Kurama so i may be wrong). So go for ability. Rage gtx (talk) 15:11, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Call that a theory that I'd agree with that Naruto's healing may be the exact same thing as Hashirama's and stems from Ashura stuff as you say, but I made this topic to ask what the manga says Healing Power is, thus I asked for facts rather than opinions--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:31, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :::: Ok then, here some facts we didn't see any seals or other action displaying activation prior Madara body began regeneration(after Shikaku and Gaara atack) this proves it is ability. From what Madara told about(due fight with gokage) it is passive ability too. Is that good enough for you? Rage gtx (talk) 15:57, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Then why do we treat it as ninjutsu, medical one at that?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:05, September 26, 2014 (UTC) :I think when page has been created someone took Madara's comparison of Tsunade technique to Hashi's ability too literal. Rage gtx (talk) 16:09, September 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Madara compared Tsunade's medical techniques to this ability, implying it is also a medical ninjutsu. During her speech retorting Madara, Tsunade also called this a medical ninjutsu. Then again, characters in this manga have been known to use incorrect terms in dialogue (Madara calling Ten-Tails "Mazo" and Jugo's "cursed seal power" as examples).--BeyondRed (talk) 18:31, September 26, 2014 (UTC) @Seel, what's your take on this?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:26, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Naruto? Did I miss something? Why is he a user? And why does it say manga only? I'd remove it, but I'd rather not let anyone have a reason to attack me. --'Koto'Talk Page- 14:04, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :Done. There's a theory that so called Hashirama's "healing power" is in fact the same thing Naruto has, therefore it's an Ashura incarnate thingy--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:09, October 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Good lord. The fandom is real! Thank you Elveo for clarification.--'Koto'Talk Page- 14:11, October 18, 2014 (UTC) What exactly... ...is the image used here supposed to show us? You can't see anything about the technique except the steam. Iloveinoxxx (talk) 14:51, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :Hash face could be smoking a joint for all we know.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 16:28, January 1, 2015 (UTC) ::All right, I think I could add new images here.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 16:40, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai Wouldnt this tecnique be a kekkei genkai (perhaps wood release) since its obtained by having Hashirama's cells? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:14, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :Pretty much, yeah.--JO 2018:22, January 1, 2015 (UTC) No. This is not wood release, nor any other kkg. This is simply a result of his tremendous mutant life force that causes his cells to be "alive, without awarenss."--'Koto'Talk Page- 18:32, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :Its hard to believe that this technique that fits the definition of a kekkei genkai wouldn't be one. From my memory, the cells of Hashirama that are used for Wood Release are also "alive" as seen when they tried to take over Danzo's body after he lost control of them. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 19:04, January 1, 2015 (UTC) ::That WR example is bunk. This is more like an innate ability. However, I'm not sure what to tell you in this case. It's really not unlike what we did here.--'Koto'Talk Page- 21:02, January 1, 2015 (UTC) How... ...is this a technique? His cells simply have the trait to heal injuries of whoever possesses them faster than normally. It's like saying Nibi's differently coloured eyes are a technique because her cells made them in different colours. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:30, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Though every thing about it is more like an ability, in almost every instance, this technique was described to be medical ninjutsu. -- KotoTalk Page- 15:44, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Where? • Seelentau 愛 議 15:45, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Most important being Madara's statements to Tsunade upon seeing the Str. of 100 and the databook itself. Though I don't know where the technique name came from. I doubt that's its confirmed name. -- KotoTalk Page- 15:52, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::Neither describes this as a medical ninjutsu. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:58, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::Chapter 576, page 16. Madara to Tsunade: "You cannot use the Mokuton…and you have Medical Ninjutsu that can't even compare with his…".JO 2016:04, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::...and what does that have to do with his cells? • Seelentau 愛 議 16:06, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Does the ability to use medical ninjutsu, without the need of hand seals (not taken from the wiki) not directly apply to this? And i'm not sure it does. That's why in the above sections I mentioned this to be more like Jugo's ability than anything. -- KotoTalk Page- 16:13, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::No, it doesn't. He could use medical ninjutsu without hand seals. He had cells that augmented his healing. Two pair of shoes. Cells don't have anything to do with hand seals, hm? • Seelentau 愛 議 16:18, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::You're right. It doesn't, when you put it that way. Are you suggesting we convert this page or outright get rid of it? --'Koto'Talk Page- 16:23, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::This page was created for the sole purpose of covering the medical ninjutsu that Hashirama used during his lifetime, and that was "inherited" by Madara after his revival. I'm just gonna go all out and say it that healing with cells and healing with this jutsu is an entire different deal, and that only Madara and Hashirama be listed here because they were actually noted to use a Medical Ninjutsu.--Omojuze (talk) 16:31, January 4, 2015 (UTC) That... doesn't make sense at all. It should be like this: The augmented healing should be part of the ability section of those who have Hashi's cells. This article should be deleted. Also, there should not be an article about the medical ninjutsu Hashirama used, since we don't know any of them. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:33, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Support. Also Orochimaru too heals faster than usual due to life force BS, yet we don't have "Orochimaru's healing power" but wait, we do have power of white snakes or whatever ._. but we don't treat it as a technique I guess--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:10, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Sasuke Uchiha Since when does Sasuke Uchiha have the healing power?--Solidedub (talk) 19:43, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :Apparently, having Hashirama's cells equals having this power too.--JO 2020:06, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Since he received Hashi's cells from Kabuto in the manga. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 20:09, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Some will argue he didn't, tho.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 21:01, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::Kabuto said that he healed Sasuke w/ cells, hm? Hence the Rinnegan. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:56, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'm almost certain that you would disagree with yourself a year ago or so. I might be imagining things, but I think you were amongst those who were like: "there's no evidence Hash cells were used, Kabuto simply used knowledge gained from research on Hash cells for his procedure on Sasuke" or so. If not, my apologies for false accusations. And yes, I do know people change their mind.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:25, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Well first off, Sasuke obtained the Rinnegan after recieving half of Hagoromo's chakra not from getting Hashirama's cells. And if I recall there is no instance in either the manga or anime where Sasuke uses this technique. As Indra's reincarnation Sasuke inherited the Sage's "eyes" and powerful chakra this is supported by the fourth databook's article on both Indra and Sasuke. Besides their is no actual proof Sasuke has Hashirama's cells otherwise he be using wood style like Obito and Madara. I am just trying to state the facts, besides the only way Sasuke would have gained Hashirama's cell in the manga was from the prosteic arm Tsunade made for both Naruto and Sasuke out of the Hokage's cells, but Sasuke left before she could complete them so he basically has one arm. For the meantime I will remove Sasuke as a user of this technique unless someone finds actual proof of his use of this technique.--Tuxedo12 (talk) 06:39, January 17, 2015 (UTC) deletion /discuss--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:12, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :Continuation of this. Just letting everyone know, this isn't out of nowhere. :-- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 09:15, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah. Unless I'm mistaken, it's stated that Hashirama's cells improve one's healing. That's not a technique, but an innate ability.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:46, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Agreed. If we're gonna have this as a separate page, we might as well have an entire article for the Senju Clan's longevity.--NeedleJizo (talk) 11:06, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :Bump.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:21, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Agreed on article deletion because it's an ability. It should be mentioned under abilities section of every Hashirama's cell user.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 13:14, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :::I believe I've mentioned else where that the trivial difference between a jutsu and an ability would be more than enough to keep the article, but I don't doubt many of you could care less about that. No, now I wait for when all the unnamed techniques get deleted.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:26, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I actually explained above why this is definitely not a technique or an ability. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:01, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Well, it is an ability, but an innate/genetic one, not an ability to do something. Hashirama's cells are simply special, dude healed fast, whoever has his cells also heals fast. If we have healing power article for his cells, then we should have also "eye enhancement power" and "face tumor power" or whatever.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:38, February 8, 2015 (UTC) :As I said above: If we consider this to be an ability, Nibi's two-coloured eyes are an ability as well, because both comes from the genes. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:18, February 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I agree with you, hence my 3rd Raikage's durable body comment on the previous talkpage. We don't have an article for that, so neither should we for this.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:52, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Well I don't think this article is useless or anything the only reason this page exist is because it actually describes the process and lot of users who have those cells show the same thing so it's best that a common page for healing ability remain but since many have agreed on deletion and the reason was given I think it's okay. Third Raikage's durability? what about it? if a page was created for that then we have nothing to say except only one liner.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 14:17, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Bump. Frankly, this page is not so much as a technique, but it remains an ability that deserves its own page. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 19:02, March 1, 2015 (UTC) :It's not an ability, it's a characteristic of a person's cells. If anything, it's a Kekkei Genkai. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:10, March 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Kekkei Genkai is ability, in which comes many techniques. But this would most likely be under Wood Release, due to the life energy from the plants. Anyway, the point is, it should stay. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 01:45, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :::A Kekkei Genkai is a genetical anomaly, not an ability. It allows to use different abilities, yes. But in this case, the "user" doesn't even make use of it, because it happens passively. If you have the cells, you have the enhanced healing. There's absolutely nothing that you must activate or use or anything. • Seelentau 愛 議 01:49, March 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::So we assume this is a separate Kekkei Genkai, instead of a derivative of the Wood Release? Regardless, this page warrants enough information and legitimacy to stay. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 03:57, March 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::No, we don't assume that. I mean, every cell has healing abilities, Hashirama's just are stronger than the normal person's. That doesn't make it a Kekkei Genkai. If this page stays, it has to be strongly reworded and warrants the creation of articles for other genetic stuff, such as Nibi's Two-Coloured Eyes. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:23, March 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Actually, the two-colored eyes is merely heterochromatic for physical appearance. This is actually an ability/power/whatever you call it. You don't see Kakashi or Itachi healing automatically, and we do have a Power of the White Snake for Orochimaru. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 03:06, March 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::::And that heterochromia is caused by a genetical anomalie, as far as I know. Every person's body heals itself, it's usually just slow. And the existence of another article doesn't legitimate this article. It never does. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:27, March 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Well, eye colors doesn't really mean anything in combat, but rapid healing does. People can be born with heterochromia, but fast healing is something they obtained with Hashirama's cells, artificially, and it serves a practical purpose of allowing the person to close their wounds faster. Madara made it clear that Hashirama's capability to heal himself without hand seals is something noteworthy. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 03:37, March 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Madara didn't talk about Hashi's cells at that time. The cell's healing power and Hashi's skill to use medical ninjutsu without hand signs are two different things. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:47, March 4, 2015 (UTC) In both the manga and databook it states that Hashirama's skill in medical ninja was so great that he could heal himself instantly without the need of handseals. This ability is also possessed by Madara, Obito, Zetsu, and Naruto. This ability is a trait belonging to Hashirama's cells, however these cells require chakra in order to heal the user. The fact that Hashirama's life force is so strong allows his body to heal instantly though not to the same level as the One Hundred Healings. those who acquire Hashirama's dna also gain stronger life force however the shinobi can be overwhelmed by the strong life force like with Danzo. I feel that this should be kept because it does function like a technique.--Tuxedo12 (talk) 04:47, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :Once again: Hashirama's skill with medical ninjutsu and this "ability" have nothing to do with each other. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:35, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::But they do, if anything, the healing power that he has was simply referred to as medical ninjutsu as Madara but was infact just a special genetic ability that Hashirama has (Probably due to him being Ashura's reincarnation). Hashirama himself has never once used any medical ninjutsu nor has been implied to have skill in it other than what Madara said, and we later learn that this "medical ninjutsu skill" works the exact same way that his healing power does. The ability to easily heal injuries without the use of hand signs, and anyone who gains his cells also obtains this ability. Unless you're saying they all inherited his medical ninjutsu skill, the healing power is definitely what Madara was talking about when he said Hashirama could heal without handsigns. As Hashirama's healing power has been expounded upon and it has something to do with his cells, not his medical ninjutsu skills at all. Personally, I say that the page stays due to it's relevance and how unique the ability is. Comparing it to the Two-Tails different colored eyes isn't the same at all because it's eyes are completely irrelevant and were never stated to have any special abilities. That's what I have to say on the subject. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 16:57, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :::This... is just going to go on and on and on... 17:48, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Just stop reviving this discussion. The article will not be deleted, there are no compelling arguments for removing it and we are going around in circles every single time someone has the urge to bring it up. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 18:00, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::Also, I was left under the impression (the Kudos) that unnamed techniques should only go if One) They have only one or very few users, and Two) They're short enough to be mentioned in said user's article. This article has length and multiple users so... unless you've changed your mind again, Seelentau? ::::: 18:09, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::But this is not a technique and not an ability. It's essentially false information. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:25, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::*Sigh* This picking and choosing what is an ability or a technique and what isn't an ability or a technique all of a sudden is tiring. Do what you want. I only sense that this discussion will just keep going on and on. ::::::: 19:33, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I don't care. I edited the article to reflect what the manga said and what it didn't say (using the given sources). It's indeed referred to as an ability (能力, nōryoku), but never as a jutsu. • Seelentau 愛 議 19:39, March 15, 2015 (UTC) So we just went through this long discussion debating whether it was an ability or not only to find out it truly was an ability this entire time? Jesus Christ, this wiki is funny. 20:07, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Isn't this a Ashura incarnation power a Kekkai Genkai? :Hashirama and Naruto both have the Healing Power and they are both incarnations of Ashura and the other characters who have the power only gained it through using the DNA of Ashura, like Madara, Obito and Zetsu. ChakraKnux (talk) 01:05, February 17, 2015 (UTC) ::It would be so mind blowing if this was actually Healing Power lol.--Kuroiraikou (talk) 10:09, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :::It's a possibility that Naruto's healing is the same as Hashirama's. But then again, it was attributed to Kurama.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:07, February 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::@Elveo, I thought there was some controversy and confusion behind that, right? I mean, when that was said, wasn't Kurama's chakra supressed due to Orochimaru? Like, in the VOTE fight between Naruto and Sasuke, Kurama's chakra enhanced his ability to heal wounds quickly, but Naruto was always said to have some sort of enhanced vitality. -- KotoTalk Page- 14:08, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Naruto's healing is screwy, much like chakra. It was stated that minor wounds and the like get healed up pretty quickly because Kurama doesn't want him dying, and even super major stuff heal faster than normal because of it (look at examples where he and his friends are hospitalized, Naruto is always up and about much much faster than everybody else.) That said, Naruto's healing power didn't make him nigh immortal, Kurama cannot save him if he is absolutely screwed, but Hashirama's healing power seems to keep him kicking through just about anything.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:11, February 17, 2015 (UTC) :If that were true, he wouldn't have died prematurely.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:20, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Jūgo? Wouldn't Jūgo gain access to this after he absorbed a White Zetsu clone? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 04:55, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :Bump --Sarutobii2 (talk) 17:47, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Ya know, based on the techniques' description, I agree. It would've been one thing it was just the chakra he absorbed, but it says he absorbs not only the victim's chakra but also the victims' organs and/or flesh to restore his form, no different from Orochimaru in a sense. So yes, that makes Jūgo a user. The only problem is that it would then give Jūgo Wood Release, and I don't expect many here to have the foresight to go for this, even though listing him is probably the right thing to do since this isn't speculation, it's facts.--Minamoto15 (Talk) 17:57, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :::I wouldn't say so. His whole flesh transferring ability doesn't seem to carry the abilities of the flesh. When he transplanted a part of himself to Sasuke after B injured him, I remember half the fandom saying Sasuke would recover his Cursed Seal abilities from Jūgo's flesh, but that never happened. I'm assuming that transferring it the other way wouldn't result in ability acquisition either. Omnibender - Talk - 18:00, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::I feel like that example is different. White Zetsu IS Hashirama DNA & Jūgo's absorbtion technique takes in its' all of it's cellular structure, no?--Minamoto15 (Talk) 18:04, May 14, 2015 (UTC)